Talk:Trident
Trident of Power I’m wondering if we should rename this article. I just beat F.S.A last night and I never once herd it called the Trident of Power. The only thing it’s called in the game is just the Trident. So should we rename this article the “Trident” or just keep the name?ShutUpNavi 16:48, 26 March 2007 (UTC) I have no idea what it's officially called, just use whichever name you think is correct in-game. Happyjoe5 19:45, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Interestingly enough, Wikipedia uses the name 'Trident of Power'.--Herbsewell 21:26, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Mythology A possible Skyward Sword connection? This is probably a strech, but the Trident from Four Swords Adventures actually has some eerie simularities to Ghirahim and Demise from Skyward Sword. The Trident is stated to be the opposite of the Four Sword, much like Ghirahim's sword form is an anti-Master Sword. Same with the red gem on the trident, just like Ghirahim's sword form. Also significant is that Zelda calls Ganon "The ancient demon reborn". While he was considered evil, I don't think Ganondorf was ever referred to as a demon, so Zelda may have been referencing Demise. Again, kind of a streach, but it's a thought. MJTR (talk) :I think this has been discussed somewhere else, but I'll go ahead and respond. I think saying that the developers had the Trident in mind when designing Ghirahim is too much of a stretch to mention in the article, since, as you said, the Trident is connected to the Four Sword rather than the Master Sword, and there isn't anything in either game to suggest Ghirahim reincarnates. Also, since FSA was made years before SS, Zelda was almost certainly referring to Ganondorf at the time, not Demise. However, knowing about Demise causes her statement to make much more sense because of the way Demise and Ganondorf are connected to each other. Jedimasterlink (talk) 03:28, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, a fair assessment. Guess it was just a random thought. I'll admit, since Skyward Sword, I've wanted to tie things together so bad I guess I'm just making junk up, ha. Anyway, thanks for swapping thoughts on this one. :Not a problem. Also, careful with the language. I personally don't have a problem with it, but we try to be sensitive to those who do. That aside, good discussion. Jedimasterlink (talk) 03:41, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Ha, sorry again. My first wiki was creepypasta, and there's not much censorship around there. That said this is my last comment on this MJTR (talk) For tjhe record I bleive Ganon has always been referred to as a demon king in Japanese versions. Something like a mandrag or something. I remember reading about it somewhere when trying to see the differences between the various Underworlds mentioned in the series. 12:18, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :I can confirm the Japanese "Demon King" term thing in ALttP (I haven't researched anything beyond ALttP). In american english translations, he is also referred to as a "demon thief" in TP, and possibly other out-of-game sources like manuals. I looked into the origin of Mandrag, and according to an ALttP Japanese/American manual comparison, both "Mandrag" and "Dragmire" are made up by Nintendo of America and didn't appear in the Japanese at all (he's still called a demon but I guess it's not in relation to those alt names). Also for the record, I searched the text dump and I can't find anything that says the Trident is the opposite of the Four Sword, or anything about a relationship or comparison between the two.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:10, February 4, 2012 (UTC) No no no it's "for tjhe record". Tried to have a look around but couldn't find the name of the term I was trying to remember. It was a Japanese word for a specific type of Demon who had control of land. Kind of getting off topic though, maybe I'll remember it tomorrow Oni Link 01:41, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Interlopers I brought this up several times before (and again in the Forums), but I'll try again here. I really think it's possible that the Trident could have originally been a weapon made by the Interlopers mentioned in TP. I say this because the Interlopers also made the Fused Shadow, and there a lot of similarities between the two objects, such as: -When touched, both cause those that touched them to mutate into massive, demonic versions of their former selves (e.g. the Fused Shadow turned a Deku Baba into Diababa, Darbus into Fyrus, and an unknown aquatic monster into Morpheel; the Trident turned the young Ganondorf into Ganon). -Both confer magical abilities on their wielders. -Both were wielded and created by a "Dark Tribe", the Trident by a like-named tribe and the Fused Shadow by the Interlopers. The two groups may be related or one and the same. -Both are apparently symbols of authority, as the Fused Shadow is only given to Twili royalty and the Trident gives its wielder the title of "King of Darkness." -Both were sealed away deep within dungeons to prevent their misuse. There are some problems with this of course, such as the Light Spirits not sealing the Trident (though it is possible that they did indeed seal up the Pyramid and the Desert of Doubt) and Midna and Zant showing no interest in it (though it may have been forgotten by the Twili). And yes, the idea would be basically retconned, but a lot of theories I've seen here and elsewhere depend on retcons. Besides, theory sections contain a disclaimer that the ideas are unconfirmed and should not be treated as canonical without a sudden confirmation by Nintendo, so if a theory has at least some support for it, I would think it would be welcome in a Theory section. Setras (talk) 18:44, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :Honestly, most people on the wiki nowadays don't like theories without decently strong supporting evidence — it's true that we have some theories on the site that are kind of sketchy in their reasoning, but a lot of them are either old theories that never got removed or theories that are popular in the fandom despite a lack of evidence and therefore deserve to be acknowledged. This is neither. The list of support you put together isn't necessarily bad, but there's nothing actually linking the two objects besides a whole bunch of "they both have x property". If there were, say, similar symbols on both objects, we could maybe think about it. As it is now, though, this seems like a whole lot of circumstantial conjecture. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 19:03, January 26, 2013 (UTC) But even if they did have the same symbol or something, it would still be a case of "having x property". And really, the vast majority of theories are circumstantial- if we had tangible proof of them, they would cease to be theoretical. Setras (talk) 19:09, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :And that's why the vast majority of theories aren't accepted on this wiki. There's a thin middle ground between "officially confirmed" and "completely circumstantial", and this theory is leaning too much toward the latter. As for the symbol thing...I think you're missing the point. If they had the same symbol, it would be an unspoken implication that there was some sort of tangible connection between them. The connections you're drawing could be said of a whole bunch of evil artifacts from a whole bunch of video games — I don't see any reason to think it's any more than thematic similarities that exist because both items essentially serve the same purpose in their respective games. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 19:42, January 26, 2013 (UTC) If you want a second opinion, here it is... Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnope.mkv (on account on agreement with all of the Xykeb Points already pointed out) --AuronKaizer ''' 19:47, January 26, 2013 (UTC) I actually really like theories connecting Four Swords and Twilight Princess together and would like to see such theories (and Four Swords Adventures) become more popular. However I don't really think an encyclopedia should be so theory based regardless of how appealing they are so I'm going to debunk one of your main points. As far as I can remember there is no connection between the Dark Tribe referenced in the game and the Pyramid Builders. The only reference to a Dark Tribe that invaded Hyrule is made in reference to the Dark Mirror which in turn has no given relation to the Trident. Taken out the fact that a Dark Tribe created the trident leaves it with, very generic connections mainly being powerful dark items that were sealed which really isn't enough to go on. It's very possible that the same tribe made both these dark objects especially given the text that goes with the Trident but the fact that no reference is made to them being the same means your building a theory on top of another theory with the assumption that the original theory is correct which we really can't have. Oni Link 20:49, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Expansion Don't know why this has never occurred to me before, but would anyone object to expanding this article to include all uses of Ganondorf's Trident. It tends to have some consistent abilities and a lot of appearances throughout the series that could be mentioned. If no one objects I might get around to expanding this in the far future. Oni Link :Why the heck not? The page does seem kinda short. —Ceiling Master' 23:15, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Agreed. 'HH''' 01:18, May 9, 2015 (UTC)